<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Back Together by hinatata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041468">Getting Back Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata'>hinatata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SP HighSchool AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking Up and Getting Back Together, Implied Cheating, M/M, Making Out, craig/stan mentioned, eating disorders mentioned, tweek/kenny mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tweek panics about being with one person his whole life, he breaks up with Craig. <br/>Craig starts dating Stan, and Tweek starts dating Kenny.</p>
<p>But their feelings for each other still bring them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SP HighSchool AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Back Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for my highschool au completely self indulgent</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig is calling. Tweek’s stomach drops, and his mind goes in a whirlwind of strings of thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek broke up with Craig two months ago at the end of their sophomore year of highschool. It wasn’t that he was unhappy, far from it. But he had been with Craig since childhood, developing real feelings in middle school, and continued their relationship into highschool. It had been a long time to be with someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek was happy being with a boy he liked. He wasn’t scared of being gay, being outed, not being accepted. The town of South Park had made it pretty apparent that they were supportive and happy for the couple even throughout the years, ecstatic to see the boys still together. Tweek’s parents were still overly passionate about having a ‘gay son’, using it as promotional advertisement for their business and any way it would benefit them, and they seemed to genuinely care about Craig. Craig’s family was just as accepting. His dad always wanted to take pictures of the two, finally growing out of the collecting fanart phase and clinging to real life content. It might have been a little weird, but he never crossed any boundaries and it made Tweek feel loved and accepted by the family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, a shift working at the coffee house with Bebe, who had started working there in the late fall, made Tweek’s thoughts twist and turn and wonder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long have you and Craig been together?” Bebe asked out of the blue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, seven years, technically, I guess. Urk- b-but it wasn’t serious until like eighth grade! So maybe only, um, two years?” Tweek answered meekly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seven years? With the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>same</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> guy? Tweek that’s sooo long! We’re so young! You gotta try fresh meat!” Bebe flailed her arms. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tweek wasn’t really sure what she had to say on the topic. “You and Clyde have been together for the same-urk- amount of time!” he squawked in defense. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my gooood, me and Clyde </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>aren’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> together. I’m a free woman, Tweek. Take my advice. Being tied down in a relationship is no way to spend your youth!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tweek looked down meekly. Maybe she was right. Seven years with the same person was a long time. He’s never even thought about liking someone else, let alone girls. He whispered under his breath, “But I like Craig.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation with Bebe made Tweek anxious and his head spin. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The more he thought about it the more he panicked about being with the same person for the rest of his life, and that being with the boy he was </span>
  <b>forced</b>
  <span> to be with when he was nine years old! The thoughts and feelings of attraction and affection suddenly started feeling like lies to him, that he had only coerced himself into </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> he liked Craig. He started questioning himself, whether exactly he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked boys</span>
  </em>
  <span> to begin with! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thoughts berated him, he felt guilty hanging out with Craig, and refused to do any sort of romantic gesture with him, holding hands, hugging, kissing. He had no words to explain himself. Tweek was being swallowed up by his own dysphoria and confusion of self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek began drinking more coffee. He stopped eating, and became far more anxious. He became obsessed with his weight, with the way he looked. He slept even less than he did, the bags under his eyes far worse than ever, and his grades began slipping as he began to skip class. One day he was hiding out behind the school, and the goth kids came out to skip class, surprised and annoyed he was in their spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing in our spot?” Henrietta clicked her tongue, clearly annoyed by the intruder. She had her drag out ready to light. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gah! Sorry! I didn’t mean-!” Tweek closed in on himself, squeaking at the sudden barge of his meditation. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re that Tweak kid from the coffee shop, right? What are you doing skipping class?” Pete asked, already lighting his cigarette. He made his way to sit down, completely ignoring that there was a trespasser in their space. He had a few classes with Tweek and had taken note of his declining mental health, despite being the school spaz. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah… I just can’t do it anymore. All these thoughts, they’re horrible, life is horrible, I don’t know what’s real anymore.” Tweek confessed, curling into his knees, pulling on his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s cool, I guess.” Micheal leaned over and offered a cigarette to Tweek. He looked at it for a second, but before his nerves could overthink it, he took it. Micheal lit it for him. Tweek coughed at the first inhale. “So your life isn’t so grand and fancy as it looks, even with that boyfriend of yours?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” Tweek exhaled, suppressing his cough. “That’s the problem. I feel like I shouldn’t be with him anymore.” Saying it outloud though, made Tweek’s heart ache and tears swell up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does it break your heart, feeling like a knife cutting you in half?” Henrietta asked, taking a drag. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It feels worse than that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek started to hang out with the Goth Kids more and more. To fit in he began to dress like them, wearing all black, smudging eyeliner to make the bags of his eyes not look as bad. They introduced him to a lot of goth fashion, including boots and corsets. Tweek was with them all the time. They were his outlet to let the negative feelings out, even though they weren’t necessarily a healthy coping mechanism, often encouraging those negative outlooks on the world and society. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During Tweek’s image change, Craig was left in the dark. He was concerned with his boyfriend, pulling away from him, hanging out with new people, smoking, getting thinner. But communication wasn’t his forte. He didn’t know how to reach out and ask him what was wrong, what was wrong with them. Clyde suggested he do a little image change himself, and on a dare, Craig bleached his hair. The change was such an odd change, and the guys ripped on him like there was no tomorrow. Tweek didn’t say much about it. He seemed taken aback by it, but was still distant, and Craig couldn’t help but think he made an even bigger mistake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Craig, I can’t do this anymore!” Tweek finally exploded. Craig had tried to confront him on why he was being distant and it went even worse than he could imagine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>be</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> with someone who- with someone who- URK- the same person my whole life! And- And! And have no other experience! I don’t even know who I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>am</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> anymore, how can I be with you? How do I know if I like you if I’ve never been with anyone else?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>None of it made sense to Craig. He didn’t understand. They liked each other didn’t they? They confessed back in middle school. Why shouldn’t they be together? Why </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> they be together? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m- hrng- I’m breaking up with you, Craig.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig had been devastated. News of Tweek “dating” other people got to him, though they would usually be like week flings or one time onlys. The truth was: Tweek was dating around. Craig and Tweek had never done anything more than some simple desperate grinding and dry humping, but the idea of Tweek actually sleeping around, really hurt him, though he wasn’t actually sure how far the blonde boy was going with other people, he could only assume. His heart was broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Kenny asked out Tweek. And then they didn’t break up. They weren’t a one time thing. They became an item. Kenny of all people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was more than upset. He had pent up emotions and he was unable to communicate them, and was just left alone with his stirring thoughts. Until he ran into Stan at Stark’s Pond. He was alone, skipping stones, while Craig had gone for a walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Craig sat with Stan. Stan seemed nervous, on edge, his face was pink. Craig couldn’t help but watch him. They might have been rivals since childhood, but as they grew they came to know each other better, working out together, sharing the same taste in music, having the same study hall and often goofing off together while no one else watched; had to keep up the rival charade ya’ know. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But here at the pond, the atmosphere was heavy, awkward, a little embarrassing. Conversation seemed hard, and not because Tweek was on Craig’s mind. Stan seemed like he wanted to say something, to do something. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dude, are you okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah- well, I… Do you want to come see my clubhouse?” Stan gulped looking away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It donned on Craig what this was. What Stan was suggesting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In Stan’s childhood clubhouse, falling apart with posters from the ‘90s, hidden behind the curtain of a door, Craig was nearly on top of Stan. Stan was against the wall, his knees up with Craig kneeling between them. Stan’s arms were wrapped around Craig’s neck, lips touching, tongues caressing, spit sliding between them. Stan, though decently built, seemed so fragile under Craig’s fingers, bright red, shaking, and letting out gasps and quiet, meek moans. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Craig felt guilty doing this, leading Stan on, doing this with him. His mind was a million miles away, wishing he was doing this with Tweek, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good and was easing his tension. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t help but want to feel something like that again, so he agreed to date Stan, secretly of course. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek’s mind was completely elsewhere as Kenny touched his sides, up his torso, teeth nipping at the skin on his neck, careful not to leave marks. Kenny was nice, thoughtful, and gentle, nothing what people made him out to be. But Tweek didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about Kenny touching him and kissing him. It made him feel wrong, uncomfortable, weird. He didn’t like it when Kenny grinded his hips against his own, when he nibbled on his bottom lip, when his tongue licked into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help feeling that he made a mistake, breaking up with Craig. His brain finally started working right again, telling him ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh, you like Craig, you should be with him!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but now he was with Kenny, and word around town was that Craig was with Stan. (Secrets don’t stay secret in South Park.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he let Kenny touch him, rub him, kiss him. He’d try to reciprocate, saying he wasn’t ready to go any farther, afraid he would actually have a panic attack if he were to try to give oral or anything like that. But Tweek was unhappy. He knew he didn’t like Kenny, no matter how soft or caring he was to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let this happen. He walked into this. He agreed to this. And Tweek didn’t know how to end it. He felt so incredibly guilty ending it with Craig, he didn’t know how to end it with Kenny. But he would give anything to be with Craig again, but who’s to say Craig wanted to be with him still, after what he said to him. Besides, he's with Stan now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a month, and Tweek is stuck in this relationship with Kenny, and as far as he knows, Craig is still with Stan. He’s lying on his bed, wearing the bare minimum of a casual goth outfit he had, his head spinning with what his options were at this point. He wanted to text Craig. He wasn’t to message him so bad, to tell him he was sorry, to see how he was doing, to see if he was really dating Stan or not. He was home alone, and his house was completely silent, hearing the ticking of the clocks was driving him crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until his phone started buzzing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was calling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Craig was calling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t answer. NO you have to answer it. ANSWER IT. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Tweek kicked himself for sounding so desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming over,” and then the call ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek looked at his phone to make sure it had indeed ended. He checked his call history and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig who called him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s coming over, he’s coming over, he’s coming over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek walked circles in his room, sitting on his bed for a second, only to get back up and pace some more. He’d be here in minutes. What did he want? What was he going to say? What was going to happen? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek looked at himself in his mirror. He was wearing black jeans and a button down black shirt, buttons mix matched from his shaking fingers. He was nervous, he felt fat, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>unattractive. How was he supposed to win Craig back looking like this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice from downstairs calling his name broke him away from the mirror with a startled yelp. Craig was here, he must have used the spare key hidden outside to let himself in, like he had done so many times in the past. Tweek heard his heavy footsteps </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span> up the stairs, and suddenly his bedroom door flew open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig walked into the room, out of breath, a gleam in his eye, and closed the door behind him. Tweek stood across the room in front of his mirror, and took a gulp, bringing his hands to his chest, meekly. He was nervous about the sudden intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig swallowed and took big strides across the room to Tweek. He took ahold of Tweek’s shoulders, making him squeak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek, I don’t know what was wrong with us, or what happened but I want to fix it. I love you, and I want to be with you, and nothings going to change that!” Craig was red in the face, embarrassed for admitting his feelings, but he simply couldn’t keep it in anymore. He needed to see Tweek. He needed to talk to him. He needed him to know how he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek bit his bottom lip, taking a deep, slow breath. He tried not to let it show that his eyes were getting wet. This is what he wants. He wanted to be with Craig. He wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to be with him. He was his best friend, and pulling away from him from these past few months had been truly agonizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you kiss me,” Tweek whispered. He couldn’t bring himself to lean up and close the distance himself. He couldn’t find the confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without even hesitating, Craig leaned in and pressed his lips against Tweek’s. Tweek felt his stomach drop, and his face get so hot he got dizzy. He never felt anything like this with Kenny, with anyone else. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, as he slid his arms up around Craig’s neck, opening his mouth. Craig eagerly slid his tongue in, against his teeth, and into his mouth, rubbing against Tweek’s tongue, feeling how hot and slick it was. Breathing through the kiss, their noses, their open mouths sharing breaths, desperate not to break the kiss, Craig maneuvered his hands to the back of Tweek’s thighs, and hoisted him up. Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist. He was incredibly light, Craig noted, As he backed him up against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tweek’s back hit the wall, he let out a gasp and tilted his head back. Craig took it as a chance to kiss along his jaw, to his throat, biting and sucking the clear, pale skin there. He was happy to notice that there were no marks from anyone else, and he was eager to leave his own, claiming Tweek as his own. Tweek let out breathy moans and gasps at the bites and marks being left. His brain was so focused on Craig. He reached up and tore his hat off revealing poorly dyed blonde hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I really hate your hair.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek giggled between breaths, but raked his fingers through it nonetheless, pulling and tugging for Craig to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not the reason you broke up with me, was it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig teased, hoping to god he was wrong. But maybe he hoped he was right so it would be an easy fix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. It was a stupider reason. But I’m over it. I always want to be with you. I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The words hit differently. Of course they had said it to each other before. They’d been together for seven years, it wasn’t weird to say it. But the way he said it, the way Tweek looked, it made Craig melt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig dove back in for another kiss, sloppy and wet, and full of passion. He was hoping what words he couldn’t use, he could express this way, and by the way Tweek moved back, made him think his thoughts were getting through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek wanted to cry. To let out screams of pent up anxiety and emotion that were being coerced out through tongue touching and spit swapping. What came out was a pitiful, high pitched whine, as he tried to pull himself closer to Craig. The jolt of readjusting Tweek in Craig’s grasp caused their teeth to clank, but the annoyance of pain didn’t deter their kissing. Hot, heavy, shared breaths exchanged between together as gasps and moans let out. Craig felt light headed, his face hot, his dick hard, his mouth on autopilot, brain trying to grasp how heavy with emotions he felt. With how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt, with how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How he wanted to express it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig tightened his grasp on the light blonde boy and moved away from the wall. Tweek didn’t even seem to notice, just hungry and eager to keep kissing him, his fingers scraping against Craig’s scalp, threading through his hair. Craig carried Tweek over to the bed, trying to smoothly lie Tweek down and crawl on top of him without just straight up dropping the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek broke the kiss as his head hit the pillow, keeping Craig’s face close, breathing hard, finally getting fresh oxygen. Craig panted, holding Tweek’s body against him. They both knew where this was leading. What each other wanted to do. Craig tried to look Tweek in the eyes, trying to get an affirmative answer for the next move, but Tweek was just staring at his lips, purposefully not meeting his gaze.  Tweek swallowed between ragged breaths, but closed his eyes and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig snaked his arms up and started to unbutton Tweek’s black shirt, revealing milky white skin. He never seemed to get any sun. When all the buttons were popped and fabric was pushed aside and off of his shoulders, Craig took a look at Tweek. He was pale, and painfully thin, his ribcage and collarbones jutting out harshly, with seemingly no fat on his body. He seemed fragile and delicate and despite his ability to definitely kick-ass, he seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>breakable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But to Craig’s greatest relief, there were no hidden marks on his skin, no remnants of bruises or bites, his skin was clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“S-stop staring!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek covered his face. He couldn’t help but let his lack of self confidence settle in, his warped view of his body twisting in his mind telling him how fat and ugly he was, how turned off and disgusted Craig must be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig leaned in and pried the fingers from his face, planting his lips against the blonde’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re thin, babe. I’m kinda scared I’m going to break you if I touch you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Y-you-ack- you won’t break me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek answered shyly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Pl-please t-touch me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig gave Tweek another kiss before moving down to his neck, a few red splotches already showing. He kissed gently, rubbing his hands up and down Tweek’s delicate sides, tickling him lightly. Craig nipped at his prominent collarbones, licking the skin before biting down, and then licking and kissing again to ease the short lasting jolt of pain. His kisses kept going lower, against his chest, eventually swiping his tongue over a nipple. It sent a shiver through Tweek’s body as he let out a gasp. Craig’s hand came up to toy with the other bud, while the other hand grasped the blonde’s thin hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig licked and sucked at the boy’s nipple, giving light bites to the bud. Tweek gasped and whined and tried his best to not just out right moan. Craig switched to the other and continued his actions, still stimulating the one he left with his fingers, pinching, twisting, and flicking. Tweek involuntarily bucked his hips. He was hard and desperate for friction. Craig continued sucking and biting, as Tweek tried to grind his hips into the air before finally pulling off, diving in for another kiss. Tweek gripped his blunt nails into Craig’s shoulders, deepening the kiss pushing his tongue into Craig’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been in this predicament before. Tongue kissing, love bites, hips grinding. But this felt different, more desperate, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>passionate. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek wondered his hands down to the hem of Craig’s shirt and attempted to pull it off. In the past, Craig would joke sarcastically about ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh you want my shirt off, hmm, babe?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but not snooty remarks were given as Craig took the hint and all but tore his shirt off, flinging it off onto the floor somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek raked his eyes over Craig’s torso. He’d been working out and toning up, but he was still slender. His tan skin was smooth and soft under his skin, and Tweek couldn’t help but rake his nails over it. He hadn’t realized how worried he was but he gave a sigh of relief when he, too, didn’t see any healing splotches of red bites anywhere on his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sat back. He unzipped Tweek’s tight pants with a permissial nod, and shimmied Tweek out of his pants. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of his underwear and swallowed. They had never gone this far before. They’ve never been completely nude together in a sexual situational before. Craig took a deep breath and yanked the fabric down. As Tweek sprang out of his confinements, he, once again, moved to cover his face in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“URK! Please don’t make me be the only one nude here, dude!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he spoke shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, right, okay.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig swallowed. He had tried not to just stare at Tweek’s erection, smooth skin, hip bones jutting out, an average size flushed red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sat back and unbuttoned his jeans, wobbling out of them without any grace, and throwing them on the floor in a similar direction he threw Tweek’s. He was a little longer than Tweek, he noticed, a bit thicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek peered through his fingers. Totally not to stare at Craig’s erection, his now naked form. But now that they were both naked, he let his fingers fall from his face. His face was warm with embarrassment and the flush fell all the way down to his chest as he stared. Craig tried to act cool, to act apathetic, but in reality he was naked in bed with the boy he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so in love with</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they were more than likely probably going to have sex. Craig felt heat on his cheeks, and his ears burn. He leaned back down and started kissing Tweek more, trying to ease the awkward, embarrassed tension between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing worked, it made them comfortable with each other with their naked bodies touching each other, it opened up the excitement of going further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do, um, do you have lube?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig asked sheepishly out of character. He was actually just unsure of the question and how he felt about it. His usual cool, stoic demeanor had been completely left behind in this situation, and if anyone was going to see him lose his cool, at least it was Tweek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek squawked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Um- ACK- yeah, I think so!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek sat up, pushing Craig off of him and leaned over to his nightstand drawer and began to dig through it until he found a little purple bottle that had barely anything gone from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will this do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I think that’ll be fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig took the bottle. He motioned for Tweek to lie back down, putting his knees up, showing his ass. Craig poured some of the lube into his hand, rubbing it around and spreading it to his fingers. He took a breath as he got close to Tweek’s entrance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were doing this, they were actually doing this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-wait, Craig?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig stopped what he was doing. His stomach dropped in disappointment of having to stop, but he would never wish to force this on Tweek if he didn’t want to do it with him, let alone if he wasn’t ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...Urng! - I, um,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek chewed his bottom lip nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never done this before so-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whirlwind of excitement and relief filled Craig’s chest. He was going to be Tweek’s first. So him dating around had not equaled </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never done this either.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“R-Really!? Not even with St-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO...No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig quickly cut off Tweek before he could say the other boy’s name</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “I always wanted my first time to be with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Me too,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek smilied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I’m -urk- ready.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig gave an affirming nod. He took a breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just relax.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn’t sure if he was saying it for himself or not. But he was jittering with excitement and anticipation, almost as much as Tweek was. He pushed a finger inside slowly, breaching the rim. Tweek took in a sharp breath, Craig pausing his actions, watching the blonde boy’s face for a sign to continue. When Tweek’s face relaxed, Craig probed his finger, in and out, wiggling around, stretching out the boy’s insides. He waited probably longer than needed before inserting another finger, earning a gasp from Tweek. He moved his fingers in scissoring motions, spreading his fingers, eager to be able to fit more inside the small boy. Tweek’s slender size made Craig nervous, he took his time fingering him, loosening him up. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to rush this. Craig added a third finger, getting a whine from Tweek. He froze for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it too much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Tweek’s face relaxed, tension replaced with pleasure, so Craig continued opening him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nnng… Craaaig-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek whined out, pushing his hips down onto Craig’s fingers. He was getting desperate to get to the real thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig pulled his fingers out of Tweek, using his lubed up hand to spread the remainder on his straining cock. He lined himself, leaning up to kiss Tweek sloppily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>love </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>you, Craig,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek whined. Hearing it sound so desperate, made Craig push his cock in, all in one smooth, slow motion, causing Tweek to cry out. As Craig bottomed out, he rested his head on Tweek’s shoulder, leaving light kisses where he could reach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was inside. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek was taking raspy big breaths, trying to adjust his small frame to Craig’s size so suddenly entering him. But he couldn’t deny the singular quick motion felt really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fucking</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> much, Tweek,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig whispered into Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek brought his arms up to wrap around Craig’s neck. He whined and twitched, feeling so full. He kissed the side of Craig’s head, light kisses over and over again, affirmation that he was ready for Craig to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig thrusted his hips shallowly, slowly, diligently. The feeling was just so much for both of them, it felt like neither would last long, but they just wanted it to last as long as they could. Craig tried bigger, harder thrusts, groaning at the pooling heat in his stomach. Tweek let out gasps and moans at every thrust. He let them spill from his lips. Craig leaned up to try to smash his lips against Tweek’s, tongues getting tied together, globs of spit pooling, teeth clashing inharmoniously at each thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig moved a hand down to touch Tweek’s dick, leaking and throbbing from neglect. He twitched at the sensation, clenching down on Craig’s cock. Craig moaned, biting Tweek’s bottom lip, Tweek letting out a raspy, thoaty gasp. Craig stroked Tweek’s cock, up and down, paying attention to the head, in rhythm to his thrusting. His mind was completely overwhelmed with pleasure, and the feeling of being close to cumming, he wanted to make sure Tweek was feeling the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deliberate, hard thrusts had Tweek’s moans pouring out, a desperate cry as he raked his nails across Craig’s back over and over again, trying to find something to grasp onto. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A few more strokes and thrusts had Tweek spilling over Craig’s hand and onto his stomach. He cried out, his body involuntarily twitching, causing Craig to cum as well, with a low groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy panting, sharing breaths, Craig pulled out and looked at Tweek. Tweek’s eyes were glazed over in afterglow, but suddenly a spark. Tweek hooked his arms around Craig’s neck, pulling him down to his lips as tight as he possibly could, and kissed him over and over again. He shoved his tongue into Craig’s mouth, licking his teeth, the top of his mouth, and the slippery sensation of tongues fighting drove him crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek finally pulled away, loosening his grip just enough so their lips weren’t touching. His body was trembling and twitching, his mind blitzed out, he sighed happily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig pressed his lips firmly against Tweek’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig rolled over off of Tweek with a sigh. Tweek followed his motions, curling up against his side. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That was sooo good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig said, regaining his monotone, nasally voice, breath steadying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek giggled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t feel my legs.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft, comfortable silent rang between the two. They were comfortable. Things felt like they should be. Them lying there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When the thought occurred to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to get back together,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig finally said, a light longing in his voice, looking over to Tweek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me-urk- too,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek replied. He did. But he suddenly thought of the situation he was in. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooh my god! Kenny!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-hrng- Craig! I just cheated on Kenny!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek almost yelled as he sat up, pulling at his hair. The romantic atmosphere getting cut with a knife. Craig sat up and tried to pull Tweek’s fingers from his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Please</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> tell me you’re going to break up with him,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What am I supposed to tell him!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, hit the bricks? We’re done? Get lost?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s- URK- not very reassuring!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek started to curl up into himself, rising his legs, curling into a ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, I won’t pressure you to break up with him if you don’t want to,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig said, a little disheartened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek chewed on his thumb nail before sighing and looking at Craig. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like Kenny, Craig. I- hrng- I really don’t want to be with him, I just didn’t know how to stop it. And then I heard about you and Stan, and I was like, -hrng-, what’s the point of breaking up now?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek began to ramble, biting his nails again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah...Stan.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did...Did you not break up with Stan before coming over here?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek asked with a horrified expression. Craig snorted a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah, slipped my mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“CRAIG!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wasn’t really into him. I kinda just went along with it ‘cuz you were with Kenny,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I, hrng, I guess we’re both bad guys then.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll break up with Stan tonight if you break up with Kenny.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig tried striking a deal, with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Craig! That’s too much pressure! Tonight!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hrng!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, babe, it’s not fair to them if we don’t do it as soon as possible,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig tried sounding mature. Honestly he didn’t give a shit about Kenny </span>
  <em>
    <span>or Stan’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> feelings if it meant he got to be with Tweek again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hrng, okay, tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You could just send a break up text now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Craig, I’m not an asshole.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig frowned. He had honestly just planned to text Stan ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but maybe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little too heartless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I at least stay the night?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig asked, leaning into Tweek. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please do. But can we, like, dye your hair? You seriously can’t pull off blonde and the roots are bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck off, Clyde dared me to do it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig mumbled into Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek giggled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Also what’s with you being goth now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was going through stuff, dude, leave me alone!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Tweek readied himself with his long forgotten green flannel. It was big on him with all the weight he had lost in the past months, but he hoped it would fit again, it was his favorite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously? The boots still?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? I like them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek pouted at his large healed black belted boots. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I spent a lot of money on them, I want to keep wearing them. Plus- ACK- they make me taller!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes and put his blue chullo on his newly dyed black hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Black hair is definitely a better look for you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek nibbled on his lip nervously as they walked out of his room, down the stairs, out of the house on their way to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So are you going to meet up with Stan?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I texted him to meet me at the coffee shop.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ACK! But I’m with you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s fine, it’ll be better that way. What about you with Kenny?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you left a shit ton of hickeys so the sooner I tell him- hrng- the better.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Makes sense.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig hugged Tweek from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek giggled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When did you get so sappy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig hummed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, too.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tweek turned in his arms and gave him a chaste kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sooner they got this over with the sooner they could be together again. The sooner they ripped off the bandaid, the sooner they could openly love each other again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t wait. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hit me up on twitter @grilledfeet</p>
<p>or check out my art instagram where theres a bunch of concept art! @grilledfeet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>